Valhallen
Valhallen is the self-described "Viking God of Rock" and a member of the superhero team The Justice Friends. Appearance Valhallen is a svelte Norse god with long blonde hair that obscures his eyes and a gray sweat band around his head with wings that mimic the helmet of Thor. He wears a black, ripped, sleeveless shirt and black tights which are held up by a black belt with metal spikes. He also has knee-high golden boots. He carries around a pink, Flying V electric guitar that is the source of his superpowers. Personality Valhallen is a mellow and calm being with a stereotypical Southern Californian accent and disposition who rarely, if ever, actually gets mad. The accent he uses clashes, however, with the bits of Shakespearean English in his speech. He loves music and well known singers, of whom he keeps small golden statues in his room. While his usually laid back demeanor makes him seem unintelligent, he in fact has the wisdom befitting a divine and tends to be the most level headed of the team when Major Glory and Krunk overreact to something. He lives with Major Glory and The Infraggable Krunk in the top floor of the Muscular Arms apartment building and despite their differences and quarrels, they are in fact good friends. His favorite T.V show is the Monster Truck Pull. Abilities Being the Viking God of Rock n' Roll, Valhallen is a powerful being due to his immortal Asgardian nature which aids him in his battle against evil and he might be one of the strongest heroes in the series alongside Monkey, Major Glory and Krunk, and he was one of the few heroes capable of actually harming Badaxtra, which serves as a testament of his great powers. His powers in truth though are apparently not inborn, as both his powers and his Asgardian status stem from his "Mighty Axe" and without it he is reduced to nothing more than a mere nerdy-looking mortal, implying that he may in fact be just a mortal who was chosen by the Asgardians to be the Viking God of Rock. However, while he does need to have his axe in order to remain an Asgardian, it is only after a prolonged period of time without it that he starts reverting back into a mortal. As an Asgardian empowered by the axe, Valhallen possesses a number of magical and supernatural powers that allow him to harness the power of music and of nature. The fact that he was one of the few heroes summoned by Rasslor to represent his planet further proves that he is one of the most powerful heroes on Earth. Superpowers *'Immortality': As long as he possesses his mighty guitar, Valhallen is the Viking God of Rock, and with this divine status, Valhallen is technically immortal so long as he has his mighty guitar. *'Guitar Playing': Valhallen can do many things with his guitar playing. He can make a soundwave that can destroy enemies and he can also shoot lighting out of it. He draws all his power and epicness from his guitar. If he didn't have his guitar, he would lose his powers and be reduced to a weakling. His righteous music also has the power to woo all young women around him who then instantly become infatuated with Val. He has also used the guitar as a melee weapon. *'Flight': Valhallen is capable of using his guitar like an aerial surfboard to fly in almost any environment, including space, at great speeds. *'Super Speed': While his running speed is unknown, Valhallen has shown to be incredibly fast while in flight, able to keep up with the likes of Major Glory, Living Bullet and the other heroes while in space. *'Lightning': Valhallen can summon lightning with his guitar. *'Justice Frenzy': A powerful technique in which Valhallen joins up with Krunk and Major Glory to create a powerful super tornado that can take out any foe in their way, except bees. JusticeFrenzy.png|Justice Frenzy Biography ''Pain in the Mouth After Krunk started suffering from a severe toothache, Valhallen tried telling him to go see a dentist, but was stopped by a paranoid Major Glory who was fearful of the dentist, which lead to a fight between him and Major Glory. Major Glory wanted use both the superheroes and villains to get it loose. However, Valhallen disagreed and insisted in going to the dentist to get it removed properly. He tells Major Glory that dentists have the knowledge and tools to remove the problem. He still rebuffed Valhallen's claims until Krunk decides to make a quick trip to the dentist which proved Valhallen right. Valhallen and Krunk's dentist then gave an important moral on the value of good dental hygiene. Episode Appearances *Bee Where? *Ratman *Say Uncle Sam *TV Super Pals *Can't Nap *Krunk's Date *Things That Go Bonk in the Night *Valhallen's Room *Pain in the Mouth *Last But Not Beast Dexter's Laboratory *Last But Not Beast *Comic Relief (In a Comic) *Dexter's Wacky Races Dial M For Monkey *Rasslor *Last But Not Beast Comic Appearances *Let the Comic Begin! (In a Comic) *Dext-Hair (In a Comic) ''Powerpuff Girls Valhallen along with a few of the Justice Friends made an appearance in the Powerpuff Girls episode "Members Only" which takes place exclusively in the continuity of the Powerpuff Girls. Unlike in Dexter's Laboratory, Valhallen dislikes girls in his presence like most of the A.W.S.M. members and does not display the suave chick magnet persona he has in Dexter's Lab. ''PPG: Members Only'' In the Powerpuff Girls universe, Valhallen is shown to be a member of the "Association of World Super Men," or A.W.S.M. (awesome) for short. He and the other A.W.S.M. refused to let the girls join in A.W.S.M for the simple fact that they're females and it's an all male club. Their attitudes would eventually be their downfall when an alien supervillain arrived and overwhelmed the mighty heroes. At first, the Powerpuff Girls refused to help A.W.S.M. out because of how they treated them before but were eventually convinced to help out by Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane. After defeating the supervillain whom was eventually revealed to be a spoiled momma's boy, Major Glory and the members of A.W.S.M. meekly asked the girls if they could join the Powerpuffs. The girls were at first reluctant but decided to make A.W.S.M. the new "Society of Associated Puffcateers" or "S.O.A.P.". Trivia *His name is a portmanteau word of the famous hard rock band Van Halen and the Nordic Heaven, Valhalla. *Valhallen is a parody of the Marvel Comics' version of Norse god Thor but with several traits referencing those of He-Man from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. *Valhallen's mighty axe gives him all of his powers. This is a reference to the way Thor gets all of his powers from his mighty hammer. *Valhallen weighs 400 golden apples. *When deprived of his Mighty Axe and reduced to mortal form, Valhallen requires glasses to see. *Valhallen was absent for Monkey's birthday party in the episode "Barbequor". *In Punch Time Explosion XL, he synergizes with both Samurai Jack and Aku. Gallery Valhallen_Concept_Art.png|Concept Art Valhallen_from_Rasslor.png|Valhallen in his first appearance Valhallens_Axe.png|The Mighty Axe Valhallen_defeated_by_Rasslor.png Valkyries.png|Valhallen with the Valkyries ValhallenMortal.png|Valhallen reduced to a mere mortal Society_of_Associated_Puffcateers.png|Valhallen as a Puffcateer BF8ED750-C371-44E9-BC2A-9D2EF1C0C65E.png|Valhallen during seasons 3 - 4. Site Navigation Category:Justice Friends characters Category:Dial M for Monkey characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Global Security Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters